UNMOVING TIME
by blackknight291
Summary: Would you wish for forever? You should rethink of the matter at least...


Gakuen Alice : UNMOVING TIME.

I am supposed to be sad, and yet I feel very calm; for I knew that somewhere, someone is calling out to me. Just WAITING for the fated meeting.

"Excuse me, Miss?" somebody called out to me. I turned, startled to see a very familiar soul standing before me. I didn't expect to meet HIM in the street.

"Ah~ Yes." I manage to hide my startle. "What is it?"

"Well, I got lost and wanted to know where xxxxx is."

"I apologize, I am not familiar with the area around here." I did not lie; it had been so long since I resumed living with other people. Most of the time I had lived in the mountains in seclusion. Repeatedly creating a new persona just to keep up with the current time.

"I see. Sorry for stopping you." He is about to leave when I obstruct him moving forward. I had to aware that there might be no longer a second chance to meet him.

"Wait, maybe you will need another company." I did not know what I was doing. Desperation.

He looked at me, surprised. "Are you flirting with me?" He showed an amused expression.

The hand I stopped him with, immediately I let go. "That is not my intention. I was just thinking that you might use a little company."

"I appreciate it." He flashed a smile. "I'll be fine. I do not want to hinder you wherever you are going."

I shook my head. "There isn't anywhere. I am quite free." I wasn't planning to go anywhere else. Just wander about and look for something to entertain me.

He chuckles. "Very well. I will impose myself on you since you offered. Miss-"

"… Cross Rin. Call me Rin."

"Rin-san then. I'm Misaki Ren. Call me Ren."

"… Ren…" I softly called his name.

"Let's go!" he invited.

I accompanied him around until we were able to reach he place that he was looking for. It was a small restaurant, built in together with a small pool and garden. It is a very comforting place surrounded by green plants that even I would want such a place to live in.

"Hello, is this the xxxx?" he called.

A middle aged woman came out followed by a large group of people around Ren's age. She greeted Ren with a smile. "Hello, there. It seems it took you a while to get here."

"Yes, well only a bit of trouble. I have a chance to meet a girl like her." Ren glanced at me with a smile.

I managed to resist showing a sad smile. "Yes." I did not know exactly if my meeting with him was really fortunate or not. All I know is that I need to make my time with him memorable.

"OH MY!" the woman eyed me with much delight. "Aren't you a cutie!"

'_Cutie?!'_ I never expected that I would be referred to as a cutie. "Thank you." I thanked awkwardly.

"And polite too!" she remarked. She invites us in, went to follow her inside the property.

Inside the building was just as beautiful as outside. The walls decorated with paintings and tapestries. There were lots of figurines complimenting the theme of the building – one would feel fresh and so.

"Beautiful aint it?" Ren turned to me. "I only saw this place at pictures that my friend sent. This is the first time I came here, which I know you could tell."

"What made you see this place?" I asked, intrigued. I hid my happiness that he had the idea of coming to the restaurant.

"Nothing much?" he replied.

Suddenly, a group of people came and greets Ren.

"Yo! Took you long enough!"

"You are the only one missing!"

"Maybe I should have picked you up."

The group then noticed my presence; I suppose they were not expecting additional company, which I understand.

"OH?!" "OOoooh." "So you had time to pick up a girl huh?"

"That's not it!" Ren denied. "She and I just met, helped me out." He turned to me with a flushed face. "Right?!"

I nodded in response knowing he is looking for my saving him. "It is I who forced myself on him."

"Got you got game dude!"

"Cut it out!" Ren tried to stop the group from teasing him.

I found it amusing seeing Ren have fun, though I knew that I will soon need to leave them. I am an outsider after all. I excused myself from them, a pity that there wasn't enough time to be with him.

"You are leaving already?" female stares at me. She rests her arm around my shoulder. "Come and join us! Ren here doesn't often pick up someone!"

"Stop it!" Ren raised his voice, once again embarrassed. "I did not pick her up! Will you cut it out?!" He went to me, took me to his side away from the others. He apologized for the others' teasing. "I am really sorry!"

"It's alright." I assured him that it was no problem; I did find the matter quite refreshing since I have lived in solitude; getting surrounded by the people that Ren feels comfortable with.

"Then you can join us!" she mused.

Ren smiled at me. "If you don't mind these guys. I'll pay for your accommodations."

I agreed to play along. Surprisingly I enjoyed myself with them despite the difference of time.

"You really are funny Cross!"

"Yeah!"

I couldn't help smile hearing them say that they enjoy my company.

In the dining hall, everyone – NO most were drunk. Ren stayed by my side, supervising me. He is unaware that I have a higher alcohol tolerance than them – it didn't come as a surprise for he and I were strangers even IF I had known HIS soul.

"… Sorry about this." Ren apologized amidst the noise of cheering and so on.

"It's alright." I said. "It is quite refreshing."

"I see. Well, glad to see that you are enjoying yourself. Maybe there is a next time?"

I found on his face, obviously hinting something. "Alright, I see. Yes, next time we meet."

"You know what's strange?"

"?"

"I feel that I have known you for a long time."

"Is that WHY you approached me?" I asked knowingly that he did so without awareness.

"Of course NOT!" he remarked, clearly he had mistaken my words for something else. "Ah… NO I mean…" he looked away, embarrassed.

"I know…" I said. "I know when someone is flirting with me at least."

"… Don't tease an adult."

"I am not. And, honestly speaking, meeting with you made me VERY happy."

"Do I remind you of your guy?"

"Eh?!" I am startled of his words.

"Well, I receive that kind of impression?"

"That's – No, you are not entirely wrong. Anyway, let's not talk about this. What I want is to spend time with YOU."

"Direct aren't you?" he mused. "I didn't expect you to be a playgirl."

"I am not." I answered knowing that he was only playing with me. "Well, think whatever you want." I gulp down a cup of sake.

"OI!" He called out, grabbed the cup I drank from. "You shouldn't drink!"

"Don't worry; I have a strong alcohol tolerance." I defended myself.

He tsked, drank from his cup filled with juice.

_You really ARE kind. _I thought vacantly gazing at his profile.

The night came; the group agreeing that I stay longer with them. They let me sleep with them in their reserved place.

I slipped away from the female's room – sleep had not visited me. I could not sleep knowing that I must leave before I could not do so.

At the garden, a sudden encounter with someone. "Ren?!"

He turned a solemn expression on his face. "Somehow, I knew that you won't stay long."

"… Sorry…" I apologize with not even having the time to say a goodbye. "I really want to stay with you guys longer; I am on a time limit though."

"You ran away?"

It amused me; I wonder how old he thought of me. "Something like that." I could not say to him the truth. That I was not like him, not anymore. I do not know WHAT I am anymore in the time that had passed.

I didn't foresee him reaching out to me and embracing me. "Ren?" It pained me because the very same soul held me close. I managed to prevent myself from crying wrapped in his arms.

"I knew it." he spoke softly still in his arms. "I don't know why, THIS feels as if it is normal. I don't know how to explain, I just knew that you will disappear from me."

I couldn't help tense up. He was aware – subconscious or some part of him.

"Cross, can we stay like this for a while? I know I can't stop you from leaving."

His words pierced me right through my heart. I couldn't help shed out tears. "Yes… Yes…"

And then I disappeared from Ren's life.

"Rin, you escaped again?" I turned, Yukihara standing sighing. An encounter at the street early morning.

"I need to stretch out once in a while." I answered. Yukihara had found me – no I let him find me at a café. "You always come out – only one reason that comes into mind."

"Yes, well, you who is like me could never have a chance to find those important to you. I sometimes envy you because you could move on since you do not know them anymore. I am stuck in time because I can see them. I can never love someone AGAIN since I know who they will return as."

Yukihara pet my head, messing my raven hair I painstakingly curled. He might be younger than me, I am grateful that I could share some of my thoughts with someone. Though I knew he was still different from me, Yukihara also have a time limit to his present life.

I am destined to be alone forever.

END.


End file.
